1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to an aircraft restraint device for safety and security.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many occasions when starting the engine of light aircraft with propellers requires turning the propeller by hand. This is an unsafe procedure. Common practice is to place small chocks forward of the aircraft tire to prevent movement. Once started, it is possible for the aircraft to jump the chocks and injur persons or property.
An object of this invention is to provide retention to aircraft void of a parking brake system.
It is an object of this device to provide a restraint means with easy ingress, egress and portability non-existent in the prior art.
Until now there has not been an adequate means of providing security for parked aircraft to prevent rolling or taxing after release of the parking brake.